


Sunlight

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: September Bingo Ficlets [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Danny's back east for a bit, and missing something he never expected to. But then...that's happened a lot since he met Steve, hasn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick ficlet written for a romance prompt on the 1_million_words September Bingo.

_You're not even going to believe this...._ Danny keyed it into his phone as he walked across the grey courthouse parking lot, clumps of snow melting on the yellow lines in between mostly empty parking slots.

It had been a deep, dark winter's day, and what little twilight the east coast gets in February was now fading to black at 4:15 p.m.

 _????????_ Steve wrote back.

 _I'm missing a sunny day,_ Danny wrote. _Amazing, huh? And ...well, I'm missing you, too._

His phone rang almost as soon as he hit send.

"Are you all right?" Steve's voice on the other end, sounding guarded - like he was worried about where this might be coming from or where it might go.

And that wasn't unfair: They had been in a pretty snippy, self-protective place lately, both of them. Steve had almost seemed relieved when Danny got asked back east to testify in a re-trial of a case from back in the day.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But...you know how I'm always bitching about the heat and the sand and the endless, inescapable sunshine? Well the trial's over for the day and I'm walking to my car to grab dinner and... it hit me in the gut, you know? How much I'd pay for some soft warm rays of sunshine, and to see them landing on you. In your hair, on your shoulders at the beach. When you hug me; that full body, wraparound thing you do where I'm ....enveloped. When you do that, I swear I can smell the sun in your skin. I've taken it for granted, I really have and .... it's good to be here and see my family even if I'm here on work....but I miss you and I miss Oahu. That's all."

"Danny, that's...really romantic, what you said. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. You okay with that? I know we haven't exactly been in synch lately..."

"Yes. I'm okay with that. I miss you too. A lot."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I'm not walking around daydreaming about you, though. You know? Picturing you with snowflakes falling onto your hair..."

"Okay, all right....don’t go into ‘jerk’ mode, Steven…"

"...and the Jersey moonlight flowing over your long, black, wool winter coat...Jeez...what are you, Lord Byron all at once?"

"Stop it. You do not get to tell me it's okay to be romantic one minute and then ride me about it the next. You do not get to do that."

"Sorry, Danno. You know _me_ : I couldn't resist."

"Maybe I can call you later, before I crash for the night?" Danny hit the key fob to unlock his rental car. "You'll be home from work. I'll be tucked in. You can get naked and I can walk you through some places I would touch and kiss if I were there. You can touch them for me... imagine me kissing them...."

"Danno!" Steve muttered it: Sounded deeply peeved, and Danny smiled at his six feet of actual Boy Scout probably turning a pretty pink right now. "I'm standing by the coffee machine, ten feet from the computer table and.....don't make me...not here..."

"We could video call," Danny offered. "If you leave your bedroom curtain open... I can see some of that sunlight on you after all."

"I get the sunrise on that side, not the sunset."

"You really do suck at the romance. Especially frisky romance. Or maybe you're rusty and need practice."

"I know," he heard Steve sigh. "I am rusty."

"So.... I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. Danny?"

"What?"

"How soon could you be home? Possibly?"

"Not soon enough."

Danny chuckled to himself as he fired up the engine; shook his head as he twisted the dial to get the heat flowing in the car.

He used to think of romance as flowers and gifts, or maybe doing a nice, unexpected thing for your other. But with Steve - sometimes it was as simple as a cell phone call from five thousand miles away, and a few vulnerable words.

It was less costly than jewelry and flowers in some ways, more expensive in others. 

But Steve was worth it.


End file.
